Old Cooper the Destroyer
by RetroCaboose
Summary: I've decided to write my first Theodore Tugboat story so sorry if any characters are OOC. Anyways, Hank is ordered to help some military tugs move a destroyer. But he gets scared of it, and it's up to his new friends to help him get over his fear.
The sun was just rising over the Big Harbour when the Dispatcher began to give out jobs for the day. Most of the tugs were going to do their normal jobs. However...

"Hank, Theodore, I need you two to report to the Navy Dockyard. Admiral Phil will give you orders.

But Hank was confused, "Uhm, Mr Dispatcher sir, we don't know where the Navy Dockyard is."

"Oh, of course, well Petra will take you there. It's very new and I need you two to help a ship dock," explained the Dispatcher.

The tugboat tooted happily as they set off to do their jobs. When they floated up to the Navy Dockyard. It was almost empty, save for a tower that looked like the Dispatcher.

"Hello, you must be Hank," he said cheerfully," I'm Admiral Phil. I'll be your supervisor for today. For starters, I need you to work with my tugs to bring in a very special ship."

"We're on it Admiral Phil!" promised Hank as he sailed away out to the open water to see where this 'special ship' was.

"Don't forget, it'll be flying the Star Spangled Banner!" called Admiral Phil.

Hank stopped dead in his wake, "Excuse me, Admiral but what's a Stare Spindled Bin Herd?" he said, jumbling up the words.

"The Star Spangled Banner," explained Admiral Phil, "Is the United States Flag. It is red, white, and blue, with fifty stars and thirteen stripes. We fly it on our ships because we come from the States!"

"Oh, I see," said Hank as he continued on his way.

Suddenly, two large grey tugboats darted in front of Hank, nearly scaring him right out of his bumpers!

"Hey!" he scolded, "Watch where you're going!"

"What was that?" shouted one.

"Stand down Bravo," responded the other, "It's just this civilian tugboat."

"Hello. I'm Hank, what's your name?"

The second spoke to him," I'm Delta and this is Bravo. We belong to the American Navy."

"What is that?" Hank asked, "Some sort of club?"

"No civilian," snapped Bravo, "We protect our country and our waters with our courage and strength."

"What my comrade means to say," began Delta, "Is that we're a branch of the United States military. Naval Branch to be specific. Now, it is my understanding that you will be helping us dock Ol' Cooper. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Mr. Delta. Who's 'Ol' Cooper'?"

Bravo was the one to respond, "A cutting-edge, new and improved destroyer. He's just been given a temporary leave from the Navy but we need to shelter him in our dock."

"A d-d-destroyer?" stuttered Hank, worried..

The conversation continued as the three tugboats floated up to Ol' Cooper.

"What is it?" the mighty ship growled, making Hank shiver in fear.

"We've come to bring you to dock Ol' Coop!" explained Delta as he connected tow cables to the destroyer, "Come on Bravo and Hank!"

Bravo compiled and prepared to push from behind. Unfortunately Hank didn't come any closer. This concerned Delta and he floated over to see what was wrong.

"What's the matter civilian? We need you to get Cooper into shelter," he asked.

"Well, Mr. Delta-" he began.

"Just Delta, I mean we are friends right?"

"Okay, Delta. You said that Ol' Cooper was a d-destroyer. Is he going to destroy me?"

"Oh, that," said Delta, trying to be sympathetic to the scared little tugboat, "Destroyer is just a name. He wouldn't hurt a fly, unless of course it hurt him," he chuckled, " He's probably just grumpy because he hasn't slept for days."

"Now I'm not as scared. Okay Delta, I'll go help now! Thanks for clearing that up," said Hank as he cheerfully tooted his horn and floated over to help with the docking operation.

Once they had docked Old Cooper, it was time for Hank to return to his home.

"Goodbye new friends!" he called as he departed, "I hope you stay safe!"

And Hank drifted back to the dock, ready to tell his friends about the new friends he made.

THE END

 **For my first Theodore Tugboat fic I think I did a good job. I just wanted to experiment with a navy ship because I have always had a fascination with warfare and weaponry. I just hope that Hank isn't too OOC. But remember that this is my first Theodore Tugboat fanfiction.**

 **-R.C.**


End file.
